Alzheimer
by Kawaii Nana
Summary: Así que cuando a Senju Hashirama a sus 32 años le detectan alzheimer, solo puede pesar en una cosa: Uchiha Madara. Ahí es cuando Hashirama, después de nueve años de incertidumbre, miseria y dolor, decide por fin hacer algo y empieza reescribir su historia desde donde la había dejado.


**Alzheimer.**

**29 de Octubre.**

_¿Cuándo?_

Cuando mis ojos se cansan de soñar despiertos, mi pluma se acaba y mi mente se cierra. Mis semánticas se gastan y la lírica se torna a retórica. Cuando se me olvidan las palabras, se terminan las frases trabajadas y ya no hay hermosas metáforas. Cuando mis manos torpes plasman borrosos e inteligibles garabatos. Cuando, solo cuando puedo percibir la densa y vacía nada, en esos momentos, solo me queda silencio, silencio aquejado por el latido de mi corazón.

Solo cuando tu vida se torna en un punto sin retorno, cuando maduras lo suficiente para aceptar todos tus errores; esa edad en la que te das cuenta que tu vida no tiene sentido y que tus sueños están rotos y perdidos. Lamentablemente, solo de esta forma podemos llegar a comprender realmente la vida. La madures y el conocimiento llegan a través del dolor, el dolor es indispensable en esta vida, aunque el sufrimiento es opcional; a veces, como es mi caso no elegimos sufrir, o quizás si lo hice, ya no lo sé.

Es poco creíble y algo insensato, pero lo que me preocupa no es estar enfermo, lo que me preocupa es ya no poder recordarlo. Quizás la demencia senil me acompaña desde hace años, tal vez la enfermedad llego junto a él. Pero, la sola idea de que al cerrar los ojos ya no me acompañe su recuerdo, me causa escalofríos y un temor ferviente. No puedo permitirlo.

1.75 m, piel pálida y lozana, cabello increíblemente negro, largo, lacio y alborotado; ojos de un negro intenso y atrayente, sonrisa coqueta y cuerpo de infarto. Hay dos maneras de recordar a una persona, una es con los ojos abiertos, como le he descrito con anterioridad, la segunda es con los ojos cerrados, como cada noche en la que sus ojos me atraen y siento el frio de sus manos acariciando mis brazos, su tibio pecho casi totalmente unido al mío, aquellas noches frías en las que escucho sus gemidos mientras me masturbo con añico. O, las tardes frescas en las que sentado en el porche me rio con ganas de sus bromas y palabras, de sus berrinches y caprichos; también un buen ejemplo serían las mañanas solitarias en las que lloro evocando los buenos momentos, los malos y los no buenos y no malos.

Patético, lo sé. Pero aunque hayan pasado ya nueve años desde su partida, los escombros del amor que le profeso siguen abultados y abandonados aquejando mi corazón.

Solo me queda de él los recuerdos que evoco ahora mientras puedo, antes de que mi imperfecto cerebro me los vaya arrebatando de a poco, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, dejando el espeso vacío y la densa nada donde una vez estuvieron acompañados de la dolorosa nostalgia. Como decía, solo me queda de él un puñado de recuerdos y una hoja arrugada, amarillenta y andrajosa que hace algunos años fue una carta.

Tal vez el karma me castiga por amarte sin remedio, de manera obsesa y enfermiza. Por preferirte sobre todas las cosas, el alzheimer ha sido me castigo. Incluso ahora, por mis memorias mi vida está aún más acabada, como si tu perdida no fuera suficiente. Ojala estuvieras en estos momentos, tu si podrías consolarme ahora que ya no tengo nada.

Mi esposa me abandono por no querer estar con un hombre que no la amaba, realmente puedo comprenderla. Mi hija, la pequeña Amy Lee murió antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna o cumplir su primera a saña; tenía solo 2 semanas de haber nacido cuando me dejo, al igual que él lo hizo; tal vez ella hubiera podido canalizar todo este amor reprimido, fue una pequeña luz que se extinguió antes de guiarme a dar el primer paso. Mi hermano, en estos momentos no cuento con él, otra desgracia ligada a tu pérdida, él me odia, o, quizás yo soy quien le odia, ahora todo es confuso.

Solo espero que algún día al ir a la pradera puede volver a deslumbrarte, por ahora me conformo con estos recuerdos que se extinguen poco a poco. Es irónica la forma en la que mi vida ha cambiado, ahora soy solo el señor que se sienta en aquella vieja banca y lee repetidas veces la misma carta. Hay días en los que los hijos de los vecinos se acercan a mí y me piden que les hable de ti, esos son días buenos. Otros, en cambio, me quedo solo en la banca tratando de recordar algo nuevo, porque a veces tus recuerdos son tan lejanos que se me antojan imaginarios, y quizás sea cierto, tu nunca exististe.

Esta tarde después del trabajo volví al parque de siempre y me senté en la misma banca en la que solías esperarme. Un chico pelirrojo, regordete y de mejillas redondas y pecosas; tropezó rápidamente sus piernas y se sentó en el pasto frente a mí y abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes me preguntó quién me había mandado la carta que se tamborileaba entre mis manos.

Le sonreí, con una de esas sonrisas que solo puedo dibujar cuando pienso en ti, le dije que me la dio un ángel. El chiquillo rio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, es un niño agradable, y me pregunto alegre que decía la carta, a lo que yo solo respondí que era una despedida.

Quizás debí decirle la verdad a ese niño, pero es que lo siento tan mío que incluso no soporto que su nombre sea profanado por los labios de otra persona. Porque fuiste mío Madara desde que tus brunos ojos me miraron, desde que me insultaste por primera vez y aún más cuando te sostuve delicadamente entre mis brazos mientras arremetía una y otra vez contra tus caderas.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Era otoño y las hojas naranjas y rojas ya empezaban a caer de los árboles, balanceándose con el suave danzar del viento frio.

Era jueves y todo a mí alrededor se sentía nostálgico y lejano, como un viejo álbum de fotografías.

Cursaba el cuarto semestre de Literatura & Letras cuando lo conocí. Cargaba una caja repleta de pinceles y pinturas, y paso a mi lado sin mirarme sin que siquiera pudiera saludarle, quizás llevaba prisa.

Seguí mi camino a la cafetería, y al llegar tome dos sándwiches de diferente sabor, una caja de leche con chocolate y cancele. Esos días en los que me sentía tan humano prefería comer al aire libre, era uno de esos días.

Al dirigirme a mi banca favorita volví a observar al chico de la caja, a gatas en el piso pintando sobre el pavimento frente a una banca donde observe nuevamente su caja. Eran los 90´s y el ser hippie ya había pasado de moda; observe con más cuidado su figura y sus ropas parecían muy modernas como para ser un drogadicto aparentando ser pacifista.

Luego de espiarlo deliberadamente por varios minutos, me acerque a él y le ofrecí mi otro sándwich, hasta ahora, mi mejor inversión. Jamás olvidare sus ojos abiertos brillando de sorpresa, ¡Jamás! Sin importar el estúpido Alzheimer.

Nos sentamos en la banca y comimos en silencio. Él nunca me dijo gracias y yo nunca se las exigí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mi tarea. —Respondió sin mirarme. Luego de un minuto de silencio agregó: — Estudio artes plásticas y mi profesor dijo que debíamos hacer algo innovador.

—Jump. Aunque no creo se refiriera a pintar la graba de forma tan terrorífica, debo admitir que tienes talento.

—¿Y a ver que estudias tú, señor correcto? —Me pincho el pecho con su dedo índice y rio travieso. Siempre he amado eso de él.

—Literatura & Letras.

—Eso es muuy~ marica. —Acoto mordiendo de nuevo el sándwich.

—¿Mas homosexual que estudiar artes plásticas?

—¡Hey, hey! Aunque sea no es historia del arte. —Se defendió. Ambos reímos.

* * *

><p>2.<p>

El resto de la semana se la pasó lloviendo, por lo cual no había vuelto a verlo, cabe decir que Madara para ese entonces no me había dicho su nombre. Esa tarde solo espero que secara su pintura y se fue, dedicándome un «Nos vemos al rato.»

Esta tarde llueve con más vehemencia, lo cual me obliga a dirigirme al pasillo principal e observar con esfuerzo si la pintura del chico no ha sido borrada por el clima. Aún sigue ahí.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Nunca me gusto la lluvia, pero la llovizna de ese día parecía pequeñas lágrimas de alegría. Eso me anima a salir.

Al atravesar el pasillo, evito mirar de nuevo hacia la banca, llevo dos semanas haciéndolo sin obtener resultado y ya me siento estúpido.

Estoy por cruzar el umbral de la puerta que guía a la cafetería cuando una mano sacude mi chaqueta. Giro y me encuentro con su mirada cómplice y su sonrisa traviesa. Nunca me arrepentí de haberlo seguido. Madara me pregunta si quiero ver su trabajo terminado, y antes de que pudiera decirle que la graba cerca a aquella banca está totalmente deslavada, él me arrastra hasta el gimnasio donde se encuentra la cancha de basketball.

Fue hace mucho y ahora no recuerdo con exactitud que había pintado. Solo recuerdo algunas formas sombrías y frases revolucionarias. Madara rio con ganas al ver mi reacción, todo aquello era fantástico, todo era tan él, tan Madara. Ojala pudiera recordar la pintura.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

No vi a Madara por un tiempo, creo que alrededor de una semana, supuse que le habían castigado, el basketball es el deporte representativo y predilecto de la universidad; y aprovechar que el equipo había viajado a la competencia estatal para "_arruinar"_ la cancha era irremediablemente castigable.

Había pasado un mes desde que le había conocido y aun no me había dicho su nombre. El otoño se hacía más frio, abriéndole paso al invierno. Las lluvias no habían parado durante algún tiempo. Era la temperatura más alta de la semana, por lo cual me anime a salir. Para entonces Minato y yo ya éramos inseparables, así que ayudarle a conquistar a su futura esposa era más bien un gusto para mí, aun si tenía que salir con la r10;para ese entoncesr10; extraña hermana mayor de Kushina, Mito. El principio de todos mis problemas, estúpido Minato enamoradizo.

Mito dista mucho a ser una persona desagradable, en realidad es todo lo contrario. Lo cual me hace aún más culpable, es más doloroso cuando no encuentras a quien echarle la culpa.

El punto es que nuestra cita doble fue en un café cercano a la universidad, el café se llama _Rumplestiski_ y lo recuerdo aun, porque fui muchas veces ahí con Madara. Como decía, fuimos a aquel café extranjero de temática ruso, solo para impresionarlas, pero en definitiva la mayor sorpresa me la lleve yo. Ahí sentado en una butaca enfrente a la barra vestido completamente de negro, estaba sentado Madara luciendo tan despreocupado y sexy como siempre. Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de acercarme a saludarlo, y así lo hice, con lo que no contaba era con que los demás me siguieran.

—Valla, valla. Pero si es el mismísimo Uchiha Madara. —Canturreo con sorna Mito.

Madara giro su cuerpo un poco hacia la voz, incluso note su mandíbula tensa, cuando barrió los ojos y bufo con desgano.

—Ya decía yo que olía a azufre. Largo, tu presencia me perturba —Madara desenfoco su vista de Mito y pareció notarnos, realmente fui feliz de que lo hiciera— Hey… tu.

—Sí, yo… Espero que no hayas tenido problemas por tu tarea.

—Pues me suspendieron una semana, pero lo vale —Indico con la cabeza que me acercara— Mi profesor me felicito, el rector después de haberme suspendido, me dijo que podía seguir pintando la graba en primavera. Es un ancianito raro pero agradable.

—Es realmente una muy buena pintura, pero, enserio eres un terrorista. —Reí un poco y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentado a su lado.

Madara se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin darle importancia a mi comentario.

—Tratare de no destruir el edificio la próxima vez.

Minato y Kushina se habían ido a una mesa algo lejana, dejando a Mito a la deriva.

—Lamento interrumpir su charla, pero él es mi cita —Anuncio mirando a Madara, luego me miro a mi y dijo:— No sabía que se conocieran.

—Oh~ Lo siento, eres libre de irte —Me dijo— No quiero arruinar tu cita.

—Oh no. No es una cita, solo acompañamos a Minato y a Kushina a su cita, son algo tímidos.

—Ahora soy yo la que no quiere interrumpir su cita, así que me voy. No tiene que acompañarme ni decir nada.

Y Mito se fue, solo salió sin mirar atrás y con paso decidido.

—Um~ Creo que no debiste decir eso frente a tu novia. —Trato de romper el silencio. Así era Madara, siempre tiene algo que decir.

—Ella no es mi novia. Además, no me has dicho de donde la conoces.

—Es la zorra que se acostó con mi hermano. —Madara empuño sus manos y se giró hacia el frente.

—No entiendo.

—Eso es algo que por ahora no necesitas entender.

Antes de que yo apareciera Madara y Mito ya parecían odiarse, yo solo fui una excusa para justificar su rivalidad.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

—Así que. Senju Hashirama ¿Eh?

—Valla, creí que nunca sabrías mi nombre. —Le sonreí y él se encogió de hombros solamente.

—Tengo mis contactos.

—Y no sería más fácil habérmelo preguntado.

—Tsk. Eres un tipo aburrido.

—No, tú tienes un concepto extremo de diversión.

—Entonces señor escritor, vamos a divertirnos.

Amo totalmente todo de Madara. La forma extraña que tiene de hacer las cosas, la forma en la que parece insultarte todo el tiempo, su acido sarcasmo, el extraño amor hacia su hermano, pero aun así, amo sobre todo eso la forma en la que Madara me amaba, nunca amare nada como ame su amor, le ame enfermizamente hasta que se acabó, pero aun sin tener un amor al que amar, le sigo amando a él, como siempre lo hice.

* * *

><p>6.<p>

El invierno había llegado tan azotador y gélido como siempre lo había hecho, pero estúpidamente, para mí, era él más fantástico de todos. Bueno, casi.

—¡Eres un estúpido!

—Claro, claro. Como tú siempre eres tan perfecto.

—Pues perdóname por ser tan vil e imperfecto.

—¡Nunca he dicho eso!

—Pero lo has pensado. —Madara siempre tiene una respuesta para todo.

—Ya te vas a poner así, mejor déjalo.

—¡Yo nunca me pongo "_así"_!

—Pero si te has puesto histérico porque te dije Maddy.

—¡No me digas así! —Chillo— Estúpido marica…

—Podrías dejar de dudar de mi sexualidad a todo momento.

—Si te molesta tanto mi personalidad no sé porque sigues aquí. —Esta vez Madara estaba serio y su voz masculina resonaba orgullosa por toda la habitación.

Uchiha Madara, frio, arrogante y orgulloso. No cambiaría nada de él, por más que me molestase.

—Vamos Madara, es con cariño. Las personas normales les ponen apelativos cariños a sus amigos.

—Ahora insinúas que no soy normal, eres realmente un idiota.

—Y así me quieres. Vamos Maddy. —Le sonreí, de esa forma especial en la que solo sonrió para él.

—Aun sigues siendo un idiota.

Hay muchas formas de amar a una persona. Escogimos la más dolorosa, pero aun así es la más intensa y sincera.

* * *

><p>7.<p>

Madara era ese tipo de artista que solo lograría comprender otro artista. Los escritores son artistas. Yo estudio para ser escritor.

* * *

><p>8.<p>

En poco tiempo él fue penetrando mi vida con su forma tan diferente de ser. Madara llego a mi vida para permanecer en ella, aun en contra de su voluntad. Porque aunque él decidió abandonarme mis recuerdos no permiten que se valla de mi vida. Yo nunca permitiré tal cosa.

Mi vida se vio envuelta por Madara de forma rápida, en él encontré un gran amigo, una persona que no me juzga aunque no me comprenda, una persona a la que le puedo decir cualquier cosa, alguien con quien soy yo mismo, sin barreras ni defensas. Eso y más es Madara para mí, mi todo, el centro de mi vida, mi mundo.

En aquel entonces Madara y yo éramos esa clase de amigos que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, teníamos esa clase de amistad absorbente que no permitía terceros.

—Parecéis una pareja de recién casados.

Afirme mi sonrisa y respondí sin un ápice de duda.

—Madara es un hermano para mí.

Madara y yo estábamos juntos en todas partes, era normal escuchar ese tipo de comentarios, y aunque todos pensaran que éramos la pareja homosexual más obvia de todo el campus, eso no me importaba. Porque no cambiaría eso por nada.

—Ese tipo ya te ha vuelto todo un marica, hermano.

—Cállate Tobirama. Solo somos amigos, sabes que le veo como un hermano.

—Yo soy tu hermano y no eres así conmigo.

—Si no fueras tan antipático…

—¡Claro! Y Madara es la persona más amable del mundo. —Acotó irónico.

—Lo sé, pero es que tú no lo conoces. Maddy es una muy buena persona.

—¡¿Maddy?! Al parecer eres más marica de lo que creía. No te engañes a ti mismo hermano.

No importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Estaba muy a gusto con nuestra relación. Amaba esa nada, tan sutil y callada, que me envolvía cuando estaba con Madara. Lo demás parecía lejano y brumoso.

* * *

><p>9.<p>

—Te odio. —Las palabras zumbaron frías, pero no lograron el objetivo deseado.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? —Respondí. No lo había notado, sino hasta que invocaba su imagen para poder eyacular mientras me masturbaba.

—Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. —Siguió él, pero yo ya no me detendría, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado, aun si su voluntad difería con la mía.

—Desde que te conocí, me has ido enamorando con esos pequeños detalles que me has mostrado poco a poco.

—¡Cállate!

—Ni me interrumpas, lo practique toda la noche frente al espejo… Madara, sé que hace escasos dos meses nos conocemos, pero creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Madara se fue sin decirme nada, ignorando mis sentimientos, dejándome solo con el retumbante eco de mi declaración. Para ese entonces hubiera preferido que me rechazara, que solo me dijera «No, yo no te amo.» Así todo habría menos doloroso. Porque después de ese día me di cuenta que existía otro tipo de amor, uno más doloroso y cruel que el amor no correspondido.

* * *

><p>10.<p>

La duda es un tipo de tortura, te atormenta con todas las posibilidades y te dificulta el uso de la razón. Pase una semana evitándolo y dos espiándolo.

Se acercaba la víspera de navidad, y para ese entonces la fecha no era tan vacía y materialista. Nevaba con fuerza y al paisaje se le había impuesto un blanco puro, tergiversando mis recuerdos, tornando todo diferente. Era la semana dos, día tres del espionaje y observaba desde lejos como el cuerpo de Madara era azotado por la fuerte nevada dando pasos de elefante hasta sentarse en la banca de la primera vez.

—Te he notado desde el primer día. —Dijo en un suspiro. Me había acercado más, quería saber si no tenía demasiado frio.

—Lo siento, yo no… —Madara giro la vista hacia a mí y me indico que me sentara a su lado. Estaba nervioso, hace mucho que no le veía y no sabía qué me iba a decir, con Madara uno nunca sabe, así que quería estar precavido. Camine torpemente levantando un poco de nieve y me senté a su lado. Los días sin él habían sido los peores, realmente difícil. Los humanos somos seres de costumbres, Madara hacia parte de cada una de mis costumbres, no podía simplemente alejarme y aparentar que nada había pasado, tenía que encontrar la forma de arreglarlo, de guardarme mis sentimientos y mantenerlo a mi lado.

—Sabía que eras marica —Empezó y froto sus manos— No te odio realmente, o bueno, sí. Te odio por todo, te odio por ser tan amable, te odio por meterte en mis pensamientos, te odio por todas las veces que me descubrí dibujándote, te odio por sonreír de esa forma tan cálida, te odio como a nadie… —Madara había empezado a golpearme mientras hablaba, me dijo cada una de las cosas por la que me odiaba mientras que agregaba lo homosexual que era ser marica, literalmente. Yo solo lo escuchaban con calma, tratando de buscar la forma de arreglar todo— Te odio, porque también creo que te amo. Te odio mucho.

Mi corazón trastabillo dentro de mí y por poco abandona mi cuerpo. Ese sin duda fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, porque Madara trajo muchas más alegrías como esa. La felicidad fue más abrumadora que la tristeza, mi mente se bloqueó de forma estupefacta y todo se sentía tibio y liviano. Sin duda el amor es maravilloso, es la cosa más bella y dolorosa del mundo, como la metamorfosis de la oruga, detrás de cada mariposa hay una larga línea de dolor. Por eso pacientemente hoy, espero el final feliz de esta historia.

Estaba tan conmocionado que solo segundos después al sentir tus labios moverse sobre los míos con insistencia, me trajo de nuevo al frío y perfecto ahora. Esta vez Madara me besaba.

—Te amo Maddy. —Dije y sonreí.

—Deja ya tus cosas homosexuales.

—Te amo enserio.

Toda amistad tiene momentos homosexuales. Pero solo las verdaderas historias de amor tienen un principio que parece un final.

Ese fue el principio de todo romance, pero la zona rosa siempre acaba, a veces de forma más trágica, a veces no importa cuánto te esfuerces, tal vez no era lo suficientemente fuerte.


End file.
